Taxi Light
by CambionTwins
Summary: Logan has been lonely ever since her girlfriend broke up with her, driving home one night she see a beautiful women (Sofia) standing at the corner of the street everything about her is tempting and alluring it is like she is drawn to her, so she does the only thing there was to do she takes her home with her.


_For this week I drew; Young &amp; Hungry with Sofia and Logan as the characters, with the tags Supernatural and Hooker. And since supernatural is one of the tags this fic will also have the tag AU._

_Logan has been lonely ever since her girlfriend broke up with her, driving home one night she see a beautiful women (Sofia) standing at the corner of the street everything about her is tempting and alluring it is like she is drawn to her, so she does the only thing there was to do she takes her home with her._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Taxi Light:

Logan gets in her car yet another long day over and done with; the days seemed so long to Logan ever since her girlfriend left her. She rest her head against the steering weal and lets out a long sigh, wanting nothing more than to release all the tension of the day.

Making sure that everything is in its right place Logan starts the car and drives home, being forced to stop at a red light Logan makes a point of it to scan her surroundings. Logan's eyes fall on a young woman standing at the corner of the street, normally Logan would look at the women but never for more than a minute.

But the young woman Logan saw tonight was entrancing, she could not make herself look away even if she tried, the young woman had skin like caramel, curves in all the right places clearly shown through the red skin tight dress she was wearing. Dark wavy hair that flows mid-way down her back, and although Logan could not see the colour of the young woman's, but when they met hers it was as if they drew her in.

The moment the two made eye contact Logan knew she was going to take this young woman home with her tonight not only to have sex with, she wanted to know anything and everything about this young entrancing woman.

Logan pulls up next to the young woman and gets out going to talk to her, the young woman meets her halfway having already seen her interest in her. When they are face to face, Logan falls even deeper into the spell of this young woman who is looking up at her with dark brown eyes you can lose yourself in.

Before Logan could open her mouth and try to think of something to say the young woman stepped closer, gave Logan a look that set her skin on fire, leaned up and captured Logan's lips in a lip lock. All thoughts left Logan the moment the young woman's lips touched her own, before Logan could deepen the kiss though the young woman pulled away, giving her a sexy smirk with her blood red lipstick covered lips.

"Come home with me" said Logan breaking the silence, probably not the best line but after that kiss it is the only one she could think of.

"Let's go than, the night is still young" says the young woman, her voice just as alluring as the rest of her.

The two get in the car, Logan takes one more glance at the beautiful young woman next to her and can't help thinking "What the hell am I doing, did I really just pick up a hooker". As they drove it took all of Logan's will power to keep her eyes on the road and not on the young woman.

The two of them did not exchange so much as a word the whole ride back to Logan's place, but the tension in the car only seemed to grow. Finally after what felt like forever but was only ten minutes, they pulled into Logan's house's garage.

The tension was diving Logan crazy, she got her here now what, so she did the only thing she could think of reach for the young woman's hand and led her into the house. Once inside Logan really did not know what to do this was so unlike her, she has never ever brought a hooker home with her.

Before she could do the only thing she could think of which would be run to the kitchen and get two glasses and a bottle of wine, the young woman took a hold of her hand to turn her around and into her arms.

Leaning up the young woman placed slow lasting kisses on Logan's lips, each one tasting sweet than the last; it was the type of kisses one could get drunk on. "Let me take care of you" said the young woman her voice dripping with sex, looking at her Logan merely nodded her head and led to young woman to her room.

Standing at the end of the bed Logan decided to let go of her nerves and pull the young woman into her arms and kiss her unbelievably soft and addicting lips. The kiss only ended when the need for oxygen became a problem.

"What's your name" ask Logan only now realising that she never asked what the young woman's name is.

"Sofia" came the hot reply right next to her ear as Sofia was kissing and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Sofia" Logan tested the name, finding that she really liked it; it also seemed to make her less nerves.

Tired of taking things slow, Sofia makes fast work of getting rid of Logan's clothes and before Logan even knew how it happened she was naked and being pushed back onto her bed. Lying on the bed Logan got the show of her life as Sofia stood at the end of the bed slowly taking off her own clothes, making it a little show for Logan.

Logan was getting wetter than she ever was from just seeing Sofia undress; she really hopes that she won't cum to fast. Once she was fully undressed Sofia got down on her knees and started to kiss Logan's thighs up and down.

When Sofia heard Logan's breathing pick up she switch from kissing to softly biting up and down Logan's thighs working her up even more. "Sofia, Sofia" Logan panted over and over again, one hand gripping the sheets and the other playing with her own breasts.

Sofia parts Logan's pussy lips and takes a quick firm lip from her entrance to her clit, taking Logan by surprise making her hips buckle upward. Sofia hooks her arms under Logan's legs to both keep her legs wide open and to keep her hips still.

Being the expert that she was Sofia took Logan's clit into her mouth and lightly sucking and every now and again flicking it with her tongue. Logan was a moaning mess the hand that was playing with her breasts was now lost in dark wavy hair.

Logan tried her best to last but Sofia was just too good at giving pleasure, and Logan lost the battle once Sofia pushed her tongue into her. Logan has never cum this hard in her life, it felt like the earth exploded and was put back together all at the same time.

Logan's orgasm seemed to come in waves each one more pleasurable than the last, when everything came back into focus she still felt shivers run through her body. Sofia was still softly licking to bring Logan's slowly down from her orgasm.

Logan took a moment to catch her breath before she pulled Sofia up flipped her over and kissed her deeply. To Sofia this was new, most of the people she has been with could care less if she got any pleasure from being with them, as long as they came nothing else mattered/

Without breaking the kiss Logan reaches down and slips a finger into Sofia who let out a small moan at the action. Logan lets out a moan of her own when she feels how wet Sofia is for her; she thrusts a few times with one finger before adding another one.

Logan moves her mouth down and attacks Sofia's neck with kiss, while thrusting fast and hard with her fingers into Sofia making her moan louder than she ever has in her life. Much to Sofia's surprise she came fast and hard making it very hard for Logan to keep thrusting in and out of her.

Logan plants kisses all over Sofia's face as her orgasm seems to rip her from her body and into a sea of endless pleasure. When she returns to her body Logan is hovering over her still placing kisses all over her face, her finger still buried deep within her unmoving.

The two of them was in such a relaxed state that when Logan pulled her fingers out of Sofia rolled onto her side next to her, that after they kissed once more that they fell into a deep slumber. Sofia was the first to wake; looking at the beautiful sleeping woman next to her Sofia gave a soft smile before getting out of bed and getting dressed very quietly.

Sofia wrote a quick note and left it on the pillow she slept on, before taking her leave, out the door and into a cab. As soon as she stepped through her apartment door her roommate Gabi started yelled at her telling her how worried she was when she didn't call.

Sofia told her all about the night she had and how amazing Logan was, and how she left without saying goodbye or charging her for the night. "Well sounds like you had quite the night, the woman never stood a chance, but really one day I'm going to wear you down and you're going to tell me what potion/perfume you brew that makes you so irresistible" says Gabi.

"You know a witch never tells her secrets" replies Sofia with a devilish smile.

An hour later Logan wakes up to find the note next to her on the pillow where Sofia should have been.

"Thanks for a amazing night, honestly the best I've ever had, do come and find me again. A night with so much pleasure was payment enough before you get worried about that, I look forward to meeting you again in the near future for I fear our paths are intertwined" is what the note said.

The End

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
